Adventure Time with the Little People
by Hey.Zelnut
Summary: Fionna is experimenting with the Little People when she is rudely interrupted by a vampire king. What happens when Marshall decides to stay and help? Fiolee. It's pretty short, like, I'm planning for it to be 3-4 chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Fionna had been sitting at the table with the little people for hours, even after she apologized.

She couldn't take it anymore, she loved playing with them and their chemistry with each other.

Using a pencil, she got mini-Marshall's arm to drape onto mini-Fionna's shoulder.

"Wa wa wa wa wa...?" mini-Fionna said.

"Wa wa." mini-Marshall said.

The two mini-people started kissing.

"Whoa.." Fionna said, surprised.

Suddenly, the door burst open.

"Fionna! Can you help me with something!" Fionna groaned, it was Marshall.

Marshall drifted over to her carrying a big bag, and saw the mini-thems.

"What's this, Fi?" He squinted at them. "Is that a mini-you and a mini-me? Kissing?"

Fionna blushed. "I was just playing with the mini people and then there was like, chemistry! That's what Cake said! I got FP and PG into a fight and LSP and Ms. Cupcake got together but then I put Lord Mo-Chro there and then he broke up with Cake and the Lord Mo-Chro got together with the mini-me then we broke up and then the mini-me got with FP and then FP fought with PG and then PG started working out then everyone was all jacked up and I apologized to them but I still had to play with them because it was so fuuuuun!" Fionna said this in one long breath.

"Whoa, slow down!" Marshall laughed, "Well then you still haven't explained why they're _kissing._"

She blushed again. "I was experimenting."

Marshall quietly took the pencil and rummaged through the bag. He brought out Prince Gumball and Flame Prince. "Have you "experimented" with these two yet?" he joked.

"No!" Fionna retorted. "But thanks for the idea. How bout you try?"

Marshall pulled mini-Marshall away from mini-Fionna. He put mini-FP beside her and then moved mini-Fionna's hand to mini-FP's hand.

They watched as the two hugged, but then mini-Fionna was burned and ran away. Mini-FP sat down and appeared to be sighing.

"So much for that." Marshall said. He laughed.

"Whatever!" Fionna said. "PG's turn."

Marshall put mini-PG directly in mini-Fionna's path, so she ran straight into him. The mini-people tumbled over and mini-Fionna ended up in mini-PG's lap, the two started kissing.

"Ew." Marshall said. He took mini-Marshall and turned him around to see mini-Fionna and mini-PG.

"Wa." mini-Marshall said, exactly how Marshall said "Ew."

Mini-Marshall looked at the two, then yelled and tackled PG. "Wa wa wa waaa!"

"Wa wa wa!" Mini-Fionna said in an attempt to stop the two.

"Waaaa!" mini-PG said being judo-thrown, landing on a book.

"Wa!" mini-Marshall yelled triumphantly.

Mini-Fionna went over to mini-Marshall and they started kissing again.

"Ugh." Fionna said. "Gross. I'd never do that with _you._"

But of course, Fionna did, but she didn't say that.

Marshall said jokingly, "You're missing out, Fi."

They cracked up.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, Fionna, where'd you get those mini-people anyway?" Marshall said, pouring tomato juice into a glass.

"Uh, some hill or cliff, I can show you if you like." Fionna said. She was still trying to pull mini-Marshall and mini-Fionna apart. "Ew, they won't stop kissing."

Marshall laughed. "Oh well, then. Leave them alone."

"Pfft, no way! You're actually _fine _with that happening?" Fionna said, surprised.

"Ha! No!" Marshall said nervously.

Fionna's eyes narrowed. "Okay..."

Marshall flew out of the room and came back in with a paper bag.

"So, anyway I just got back from a day at the Grocery Kingdom," Marshall said, pulling out a box of strawberries, a bottle of tomato juice, raw pasta, apples, a bar of chocolate, and ketchup flavored potato chips.

Fionna dived for the chocolate. "Mind if I get this?"

"Actually, no, I got that for you." Marshall said casually.

Fionna blushed. "Thanks."

"I'm gonna make some spaghetti, then we can bring it up to that hill or cliff thing for a picnic." Marshall suggested.

"Sure," Fionna agreed.

Some time later, Marshall finished the spaghetti. "Are you ready? Cause the spaghetti's done."

"Oh, yeah, I packed a basket and stuff." Fionna said, holding up a small, beaten up basket. "It's magical, so it can hold anything! PG gave it to us last winter."

"Okay, here's the plates of spaghetti." Marshall put them in. "Do you need me to carry that for you?" he grinned.

"Of course not!" Fionna said. "Sometimes a girl's gotta carry her own picnic basket." She joked.

"How far's the place?" Marshall asked. "Oh yeah, and don't forget the bag of little people, in case we get bored."

Fionna threw the bag of little people into the basket. "I'm sure they won't ruin the spaghetti, and it's not very far, it's like, ten minutes away if you walk- or float slowly."

"M'kay." Marshall agreed, and floated out the door.

Fionna followed him, saying, "Hurry up, Marshall, you're so slow. We're going to miss the sunset!"

Marshall laughed. "Pssh, race you to the hill!"

Five minutes later, Fionna and Marshall arrived at the cliff, sweaty and panting. Fionna brought out the picnic basket, and Marshall took out some plates and the big container of spaghetti.

"Dinner is served!" Fionna said, scooping some spaghetti onto her plate and Marshall's with a flourish.

They dug in, finishing the pasta immediately.

"Wow, Fi, it's a miracle this actually tastes good." Marshall joked.

Fionna poked him in the belly. "Remember why we came here?" She held up the bag of little people.

"Oh yeah... Right. So this is where you got them?"

"Yup. I'm gonna experiment a little bit now..." Fionna pulled out mini-LSP and mini-Fionna.

"Ew, seriously? LSP?" Marshall groaned. "Gross."

Fionna poked him again, and motioned for him to watch.

Mini-Fionna and mini-LSP were playing cards. They saw mini-LSP put down a card, and mini-Fionna laughed, put down another, and threw down all her cards, saying "Wa! Wa!" triumphantly.

Fionna giggled. "I should try playing cards against LSP then."

"Little you is so cute." Marshall said.

He immediately wanted to take that back. Fionna looked at him weirdly, then rummaged around in the bag, pulling out mini-Marshall.

"What are you trying to do...?" Marshall said uncertainly.

"Oh you know, nothing."

"Nothing, huh?"

"Yup. Nothing." she said, bringing out a mini-picnic blanket, a plate of spaghetti, and putting mini-them on the blanket beside each other.

Marshall watched the two sharing the spaghetti, until they ended up eating the same strand. "Aw, Fi, that's so cheesy, we see that in so many movies!"

"Too bad, Marshall, no interfering with the little people, remember?"

Marshall watched as the two little people kissed.

"Here we go again." he groaned.


	3. Chapter 3

A few days later, Marshall visited the treehouse while Cake was out with Lord Monochromicorn.

"Hey Fi, can you bring out those little people again?" Marshall said.

"Sure, they're right here on the table. Come in," Fionna said, and sat down, motioning for Marshall to sit beside her.

There was a new setup on the table, instead of piled books, there was grass all over the table, a small tree- not a mini tree, and a few mini- benches here and there, a mini- house in the corner that looked like Marshall's house and a mini- fountain. The little people were walking around, sitting on benches, sitting under the tree, climbing the tree.

"Looks like you've been busy." Marshall smirked.

"This tree is really rare. It's a bonsai tree. PG gave it to me as a gift!" Fionna said, pointing at the tree.

"Hey, there's Prince Gumball reading on a bench. And Cake and Mo-Chro sitting on a tree, kissing. And Flame Prince poking the water in the fountain, and LSP and Turtle Prince playing cards. And Ice Queen...? What's she doing?" Marshall said looking at all the little people.

"I think she's trying to freeze the fountain, but FP keeps shooting fire at her." Fionna said.

"Where's little me and little you?" Marshall asked.

"Oh, they're in the house. Mini-me kind of, moved in with you." Fionna blushed.

Marshall leaned over the table and peeked through the windows of the house. There was mini- them on a couch, with mini-Marshall playing his guitar and singing to mini-Fionna, and then they started kissing.

"You've _really _been busy." Marshall said. He looked at her weirdly. "Why me?"

"What?" Fionna said.

"You could've done all that stuff with mini-PG, or mini-FP. The spaghetti, the pencil and the arm, you could've pulled mini-us apart. But you didn't."

"Oh." Fionna looked down at her feet.

"Come on, Fi, you can tell me anything, right?" Marshall looked at her.

"Look, Marshall, I like you. I mean, I lo-" Fionna started. "I mean, I like you a lot. I mean, I didn't like you that way at first, and I'm with Flame Prince, but then I realized that I did like you and I realized that if I really did like FP, I wouldn't have ended up liking you."

"Fi-" Marshall said, "Look at me."

Fionna looked up at him.

"I like you too, Fionna. I love you. I just didn't say that because, well, I don't say that sort of thing."Marshall pressed his lips to hers for a few seconds before breaking off.

"I li- love you, Marshall." Fionna said, kissing him again.

**The End**


End file.
